


兔赤-同居三十題

by Kansaki0808



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansaki0808/pseuds/Kansaki0808
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 穿錯外套  
「赤葦今天你的外套特別大件诶。」  
赤葦輕笑，不予回應。  
整天輩木兔前輩的氣息包裹的感覺真好。

2\. 襯衣口袋的領帶夾  
「赤葦生日快樂!!!」  
拆開包裝袋，赫然是一個貓頭鷹造型的領帶夾。  
「謝謝。」赤葦說，小心地把它放進襯衣口袋。

3\. 壞掉的紗窗  
赤葦嘆氣「我來修吧。」  
「果然還是赤葦最好了!!!!!」木兔抱住赤葦，輕咬了一口小麥色後頸。

4\. 款式不同尺碼不同的拖鞋  
一雙是銀灰色可愛花俏型，稍大，另一雙是簡約系卡其色，稍小，散落在床周圍。

5\. 一支牙刷不見了  
「那就用我的吧。」

6\. 冰箱深處的啤酒  
沒有這號人物

7\. 門口的便籤  
「赤葦最喜觀你了~」  
「木兔前輩字寫錯了喔」

8\. 陌生的香水味  
「哪有香水，是要送給木兔前輩的花。」

9\. 切菜切到手  
「啊啊啊啊啊赤葦你不要死啊。」  
……

10\. 宿醉  
「那今天就換我來動了喔。」

11\. 數量超常的菸頭  
不吸菸

12\. 枕頭戰  
是木兔先開始砸赤葦的  
結果不知道為什麼便排球了  
「赤葦，補位!」  
「最後一擊，木兔前輩!」  
「蝦~嘿嘿嘿!!!」  
……

13\. 一方的絨毛娃娃癖  
「赤葦就是我最好的娃娃。」

14\. 例行的裸睡  
夏天兩人總是裸睡，而木兔常常因此硬到無法入眠。  
於是夏天就有了要做到硬不起來的規則

15\. 超樓下便利店售貨員電話號碼的紙條  
「因為我老忘記。」木兔理直氣壯的說  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

16.兩台手機兩台電腦臥室插頭不夠用  
木兔不用電腦

17.洗衣服與洗碗的排班表  
輪到木兔時-  
「糟糕赤葦，碗破了!!!」  
「赤葦衣服縮水了!!!」  
「......算了木兔前輩，還是我來吧」

18.共用的存摺  
「赤葦，存摺怎麼用啊?」

19.停電  
「赤葦你在哪裡嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷?」  
「我在這裡。」赤葦依舊冷靜。  
木兔朝聲音方向撲過去，準確地落在赤葦身上。  
「最喜歡抱著赤葦了~」

20.一人加班  
今天赤葦漫畫編輯有些趕不完。  
他頗有危機意識的通知木兔之後關了手機。  
而下班後-  
20則新訊息  
「赤葦你什麼時候回來?」  
「赤葦你在哪裡」  
「赤葦......」  
......

21.半夜被動醒心照不宣幫對方蓋被子碰到手  
木兔是動不醒的。  
所以都是赤葦在蓋被子，至於手  
臉都碰了還手

22.半夜出門  
現在是貓頭鷹的清醒時間，但木兔已經睡死了，所以要幹嘛全靠赤葦。

23.陌生號碼發來的曖昧簡訊  
「赤葦，我在床上等你是什麼意思?她又不住我們家」  
......

24.周年紀念的燭光晚餐  
「哇喔喔喔喔赤葦你看影子诶」  
「......」到底為什麼我要搞這個?

25.看到對方日記中的自己  
「我最喜觀赤葦了」  
......為什麼又錯同一個字?

26.夏日書房下午茶  
書房是什麼，能吃嗎?  
\----by木兔

27.道歉信  
「赤葦對不起我都沒做家事」

28.家庭影院  
「喔喔喔喔發球得分了!」  
「哇超斜線內角扣球欸!」  
「我的大斜線比他好!!!!」  
「......是，木兔前輩」

29.照片牆  
貼滿兩人打排球的照片，以木兔居多

30.廚房裡的曖昧  
赤葦不讓木兔進廚房。  
曖昧什麼的，不須要。  
想要隨時來的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完成啦!!!!!  
> 兔赤怎麼可以辣麼萌啊

**Author's Note:**

> 這裡目前只有前15，後15下周更(點next chapter)


End file.
